sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Jake Crimson
Name: Jake Crimson Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Heavy Metal, looking for creepy images on the internet, playing horrible pranks on people, and likes to screw the rules. Appearance: Standing at an average 5’8”, Jake always tries to add at least an inch to his height by wearing his knee-high black combat boots with several straps on them. Although he has natural black hair, he dyes it a crimson red and fixes them up into Liberty Spikes. He has a pale complexion, mostly due to that fact he lurks a lot online. His eyes are a light hazel, but they seem dark from a distance thanks to all that black eyeliner he wears. His face is easily forgettable, a small, slightly pointy nose, average size ears, and no facial hair. If anything his jaw would be his only distinguishing facial feature, because it slightly protrudes, giving him an under bite. Unlike the common stereotypes for a rocker like Jake, he lacks any piercings or tattoos, because of his phobia of being punctured. As for his body, he is naturally lean with an average weight of 130 lbs. Jake’s clothes rarely vary from the usual black and white. If you were to look in his closet right at this moment you’d find at least six pairs of those skin tight leather pants that he is wearing. He usually wears a white t-shirt, covered by his favorite black leather jacket, obtained when he was only 16. Finally he wears fingerless gloves, just because he thinks its fun to wear. Biography: Jake was born in Orlando, Florida but around the age of 4, he moved with his parents to San Diego, California. Being the son of an exiled politician from Cuba and an American Caucasian female, Jake was often taught by his strict father about politics, how he would’ve handled political situations, and how to smooth talk. He was forced to learn several school topics before hand and do well in all of his classes. Jake never cared about politics or school although his father found lots of potential in him. Jake instead, decided to fool around with his friends and scare others, especially girls. Jake enjoyed skipping school with his friends, mainly Charlie Davis, a very reckless boy that was known in school as the jokester. They used to do everything together, cheat on tests, steal from local corner stores, and not do any schoolwork. His actions caused him to repeat 7th grade and come in conflict with the police often. Jake was temporarily under his parent’s constant supervision in order to keep him from committing anymore crimes and such. This worked for a short amount of time, but it only caused Jake to dislike his parents even more. When Jake turned 14 his life changed. He was first introduced to rock and metal at the age of 14, all thanks to Charlie once again. He loved the effect it had on his body, kind of like a “high” from drugs; his “high” came from music, although he has no talent for instruments. He became a lot more rebellious as he listened to more music and paid no attention to the disappointed words of his father. Ever since he was a child, his favorite holidays were April Fool’s day and Halloween, mostly because he was able to play the most pranks on those days. Since his pranks usually ended up hurting someone, after the age of 12 his parents kept him with them those days to prevent any serious problems. He once accidentally broke someone’s arm because of a prank. The police got involved once again but this time they warned him that he may go to juvie or even jail because of the pranks. Once he had the restrictions on the physical pranks, he learned how to “Troll” online to get a few laughs at someone else‘s expense. He likes to print out or e-mail shocker images he usually finds on infamous websites, such as Encyclopedia Dramatica and 4chan to show his friends and freak them out, but that sometimes gets him in trouble if he shows the wrong person. At the age of 17, his parents got a divorce because his father cheated on his mother with another woman. His mother won custody of Jake and he moved out with his mother to an apartment complex in St. Paul, Minnesota. He was sick and tired of living with his parents, believing they weren‘t giving him the freedom he wanted. After Jake and his mother moved away, he decided to wait until his next birthday, to remove what had connected him to his father other than the blood running through his veins: his last name. Originally “Gomez”, Jake changed his last name to something he preferred, “Crimson”. Due to the effects of the divorce, Jake became afraid of commitment and disloyalty, so he decides to remain single and chaste until he finds someone who he can fully trust and give his love to. After moving he becomes a very reclusive person, preferring to interact with online friends rather than face to face. This is because he believes that the anonymity of the internet lets him express his true self and not worry about the consequences. He was often made fun of as a kid because of his social awkwardness. Never wanting to deal with that again, he locks himself in his room most of the day. The only person he can confide in face to face is his mother, but only to a certain extent. He still has an online friendship with Charlie. In Bayview, compared to his old school, things weren’t that much different. The difference is that he purposely disconnected himself from the students thinking to himself, “Better safe than sorry.” He keeps the pranks and jokes strictly online, avoiding any other conflict that may put him in jail. The students view him as a weirdo and usually try to avoid him and his intimidating look. As far as classes go, Jake chose easy classes to get his school carrier over with, but even then, he was affected by "Senioritis" and is barely passing his classes. Advantages: He is good at hiding his emotions from others, not exactly a “Poker Face” but may mislead others into thinking the wrong thing. When he is with someone he absolutely trusts he is willing to go to great lengths for them. Jake knows how to smooth talk a conflict his way most of the time, but prefers to speak only if it is needed. Disadvantages: Has a hard time dealing with others, and may come off as mean or intimidating. It is hard for Jake to be part a group with others, but he can open up to others if it is necessary. He is also kind of unfit and may be easily picked off by those physically stronger than him. Designated Number: Male student no. 084 Designated Weapon: '''Cinderblock '''Conclusion: You can just tell this one is compensating for something. Anyways, I see him and his weapon having something in common: they are nothing but dead weight. He's going to die, probably slowly and painfully after ticking the wrong person off. The above biography is as written by ChetV. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: ChetV, Chitoryu12 Kills: None Killed By: Garry Villette Collected Weapons: Cinderblock (Assigned) Allies: None Enemies: Garry Villette Mid-game Evaluation: 'Jake awoke in the swamp in a puddle of mud and water, discovering his weapon to be a cinderblock. While using it as an impromptu stool, he attempted to stay calm and collected. He saw Maddy Stone, Mirabelle Nesa, Rachel Gettys, Daniel Blessing, Garrett Hunter, Jackie Maxwell, and Courtney Elizabeth Bradley nearby. He attempted to join their group, but was rebuffed and left. At the coastal woods, Jake arrived on Day 2 just in time to see William Hearst, Trevor Duncan, and Tiffany Baker. While hiding in the bushes, he saw William accidentally shoot Trevor, hitting his collar and blowing his head clean off. Fearing Will to be a player, he hid until Will and Tiffany left. As he got up to look for his bag, he realized that it was right by his feet after tripping over a rock, hitting his head on his cinderblock and knocking himself out. He remained unconscious for the rest of the day, awakening at night. He packed up and stumbled off into the darkness, not realizing that the head trauma had caused an unnoticed cerebral aneurysm. On Day 3, Jake arrived at the inland woods to find a stream. While washing his face, he saw Marty Lovett and Joshua Krakowski near a willow tree on the other side of the stream, Josh carrying an injured Marty. He hid in the bushes with his pack, but soon realized that he left his cinderblock by the stream. As Aston Bennett, Anna Chase, Michelle O'Cain, Rachel Gettys, and Ben Powell came to join them, Jake snuck to the cinderblock and grabbed it without being noticed. As he walked away from the group, his headache began to get worse and he became vaguely aware of someone else nearby. In the evening of Day 4, he came to the northern felled forest. Seeing Sunil Savarkar trying to sleep, Jake felt a voice telling him to kill him. As he snuck over to bash Sunil over the head, however, Garry Villette arrived and took up a branch to stop him. At this point, Jake realized that the voice he heard was his cinderblock talking to him, telling him to kill and that listening to it will solve all his problems; Jake was genetically at risk of schizophrenia, and SOTF had provided enough stress to trigger it. During the ensuing fight, his condition worsening, Jake was disarmed and knocked to the ground, hitting his head on the cinderblock once more. His aneurysm dropped him into a coma and seven hours later, he died, leaving Garry with the impression that he had killed him. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' 'Memorable Quotes: '''None Other/Trivia *Jake was originally handled by ChetV, but was adopted by chitoryu12 literally 15 minutes after the adoption had ended and he was set to be killed as inactive. *Chitoryu12 originally wanted Jake's schizophrenia to take hold after he decided to play the game and kill someone. Due to the lack of forthcoming death rights, he threw in the cerebral aneurysm to kill him off early. Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Jake, in chronological order: '''V4: *Take, Eat *Morning Comes Slowly *Wind in the Willow *Selfish Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jake Crimson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I was always afraid that I'd end up derailing the original handler's characterization, but I like how Jake turned out. He was originally meant to be a psychotic player going on the warpath, but circumstances conspired against me. I think his death was better than the original plan anyway. - chitoryu12 *This is probably one of the most bridge-droppy threads in V4 so far. The only part I really enjoyed was the reactions of the other people, and I didn't really care for his sudden death. - Inky *I have always appreciated that Jake has exactly the sort of stupid name an immature punk would give himself when legally changing his name. Unfortunately, Jake sort of suffered special snowflake syndrome in other ways, too, manifesting a lot of disorders without much foreshadowing and going crazy in a way that's lost a bit of its charm since earlier versions. Jake is, I think, more interesting in concept than he was in practice. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students